The Story of Strawberry and White Rabbit
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Karena itu sebelum menyesal, lebih baik katakan saja apa yang ingin dikatakan selagi ada kesempatan. Late birthday fic for Ichirukiluna gituloh. Mind to Read and REVIEW, please?


**The Story of Strawberry and White Rabbit**

**Disclaimer** : Ok, saya tegaskan sekali lagi kalau Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, Maybe OOC, minim dialog, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Pair IchiRuki kedua saya! Special request for **Ichirukiluna gituloh**. Yo, Luna! Ini birthday fic untukmu! Semoga saja hasilnya memuaskan, yaaa? Bagi para pecinta IchiRuki selamat membaca!

Treeet, teot, teot, tettetet! Bumm! (bunyi petasan ulang tahun model terbaru, khekhekhe)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR YOU LUNA!**

Happy reading and Enjoy! V^-^V

* * *

Seharusnya Rukia belajar karena besok akan diadakan ulangan Biologi. Banyak kata-kata dalam bahasa Latin yang harus dipatri dalam ingatannya. Tapi dia malah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja—tepatnya di atas buku Biologinya yang tengah terbuka di atas mejanya. Kepala Rukia terbenam dalam buku Biologi yang cukup—kelewat—tebal di atas meja belajarnya yang antik itu.

Perlahan, lembaran-lembaran pada buku itu basah. Basah oleh air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti. Dia menangis, dan menumpahkan seluruh pepat di hatinya di sana. Tak peduli lagi meski sang buku kini menjadi lepek oleh air matanya yang terus saja mengalir ke sela pori-pori buku.

Kau pasti bertanya apakah Rukia disakiti oleh seseorang, hingga ia menangis seperti itu? Tidak, sebenarnya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyakiti hatinya. Wanita mungil bermata violet itu—Rukia—justru sedang jatuh cinta. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang pria tampan bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo begitu mempesona hati Rukia. Bagaimana cara Ichigo tersenyum, bagaimana cara Ichigo berbicara, bagaimana cara Ichigo merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna senja itu. Semua yang ada pada diri lelaki bermata coklat musim gugur itu membuat Rukia terpesona.

Oh, Rukia tak mampu menipu dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar inginkan Ichigo menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Rukia malu. Bahkan hanya sekedar berkirim salam saja ia tak sanggup. Ia tak mau seorang pun tahu kalau ia memendam rasa pada pria berambut orange itu. Gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek itu takut, kalau ternyata sang pujaan hati tak menyukai dirinya. Berarti Rukia bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lebih gawat lagi, kalau nanti Ichigo justru malah akan berbalik membenci dirinya.

_Oh my Godness_! Tak mampu Rukia bayangkan jika hal itu terjadi. Jika Ichigo membenci dirinya. Itu sama saja dengan kiamat. Hidup terasa di neraka.

Rukia bangkit. Diusapnya bulir-bulir kristal di wajah cantiknya. Dia membutuhkan udara segar. Kamar ini serasa makin menghimpitnya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke luar rumah secara diam-diam. Dia benar-benar ingin menghilangkan bayangan Ichigo dengan jalan-jalan sebentar. Meski ia sebenarnya sangat ragu, apakah dia bisa melakukannya?

**oooOOOooo**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Seharusnya Ichigo belajar karena esok akan diadakan ulangan Biologi. Minggu kemarin dia dapat nilai 50 dalam pelajaran itu. Tapi, ia malah memeluk gitarnya. Pria berambut jigrak orange bermata coklat itu memetik senar gitarnya dengan sesuka hati. Melagukan semua kegelisahan yang bersarang dalam hati sanubarinya. Ya, Tuhan! Seharusnya Ichigo bahagia karena ia sedang jatuh cinta. Ia mencintai seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia begitu menyihir matanya. Ichigo jadi ingin selalu melihat Rukia. Melihat Rukia tersenyum, melihat Rukia tertawa, melihat Rukia melangkahkan kakinya. Sepanjang hari, hanya Rukia saja yang ingin ia lihat.

Ufff... Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin sekali menyangkal, klau dirinya tengah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Tapi semakin ia mengelak, dia semakin menginginkan Rukia menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Ichigo tak punya keberanian, bahkan hanya untuk menyapanya saja ia tak mampu. Pria ini tak ingin terlihat bodoh, kalau seandainya Rukia tidak menyukainya. Kau tentu sangat tahu, bagaimana rasanya jika kau ditolak oleh seseorang yang sangat kau sukai. Ichigo tak ingin dirinya mengalami hal seperti itu. Karena jika ternyata Rukia menolaknya, mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya sebagai pria?

Ichigo tak dapat membayangkan jika Rukia berbalik membencinya. Oh, my God! Itu artinya kiamat sudah datang padanya!

Namun, pria muda itu tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam kamarnya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, melempar gitarnya begitu saja—meskipun sebenarnya ia tak pernah melemparkan barang kesayangannya seperti itu—ke atas tempat tidur, dan mengambil dompet serta topi pet yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Tampangnya sangat kusut. Jika kau dapat melihatnya, kau pasti akan beranggapan bahwa Ichigo tengah mengalami kegalauan jiwa.

Maka Ichigo mengendap-ngendap keluar rumah. Dia harus menyingkirkan Rukia dari matanya... Dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

**oooOOOooo**

Rukia tak tahu kenapa kakinya membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam Karakura's Cafe dan memesan es krim. Padahal ia sangat tahu kalau saat itu tengah musim dingin, dan yang pasti malam itu pun akan terasa sangat dingin. Namun apa pedulinya ia akan hal itu?

Gadis setinggi 144 cm itu mengambil tempat duduk di samping pintu masuk. Dia membiarkan angin malam membelai-belai wajahnya dengan lembut. Retina jelitanya menatap ke arah salju yang mulai turun di luar sana. Ya, Jepang memang sudah masuk ke dalam musim dingin. Tapi, gadis itu tak peduli akan udara dingin yang mulai masuk ke dalam sela-sela kulitnya.

Gadis bermata violet itu mengaduk-aduk es krim pesanannya dengan hati galau. Disesapnya es krim itu barang satu sendok. Dia berdecak saat ia merasakan sensasi dingin luar biasa di dalam mulutnya. Rukia melengos pelan. Dia ingin sekali Ichigo ada di sini, tepat di sisinya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

Permata violetnya kembli menatap ke arah jalanan yang mulai ditutupi oleh salju di luar sana. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat matanya melihat seseorang yang amat dirindukannya...

**oooOOOooo**

Ichigo tak paham ketika tiba-tiba ia telah duduk di kursi Karakura's Cafe. Dia memang belum memesan apa-apa, karena dia tidak lapar ataupun haus. Dibiarkan seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya menunggu Ichigo berpikir tentang menu.

Spaghetty?

Mie Ramen?

Cappucino?

Salad?

Pizza?

Atau bebek panggang?

Tidak, dia tidak menginginkan semua itu. Yang Ichigo inginkan hanyalah hadirnya Rukia di sebelahnya. Rukia mungkin bisa menjawab kelaparan, kehausan, dan kegalauan yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta.

Lama ia dalam diam, ketika ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Tuan, apakah Anda jadi memesan? Kalau tidak, saya akan pergi dari sini. Karena pekerjaan saya masih banyak!" tegur pelayan itu dengan wajah yang sungguh sangat tidak enak dilihat.

Ichigo menggigit bibirnya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah membiarkan seseorang menunggu dengan tak sabar di sebelah kanannya. Pelayan itu menggerutu pelan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke papan kecil yang dibawanya.

Ichigo membuang pandangannya ke arah kiri. Nafasnya terasa tercekat saat iris musim gugurnya bertemu dengan mata seseorang. Permata indah berwarna violet milik seorang gadis yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Es krim vanilla!" mulut Ichigo terbuka secara spontan.

Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah mencatat pesanan Ichigo di notenya, ia segera berlalu dari tempat Ichigo dengan wajah yang tidak enak dilihat.

Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia yang tengah duduk di dekat pintu masuk Cafe dan menyapanya. "Hai," ujarnya dibarengi senyum ramahnya yang khas.

"Hai juga," Rukia membalas senyuman Ichigo.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" ucap Ichigo seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi di depan Rukia.

"Silakan," sahu Rukia tanpa meninggalkan senyum manis di bibir seksinya.

Rukia dan Ichigo kini duduk berhadapan. Ada es krim coklat dan vanila yang saling berseberangan. Dan keduanya diaduk-aduk oleh pemiliknya tanpa henti. Rukia dan Ichigo saling melempar senyum.

Mereka bahagia. Meski mereka tak berkata-kata dan hanya saling memandang... Bagi mereka berdua hal itu sudah sangat membuat mereka bahagia.

Rukia berpikir kalau seharusnya dia berucap sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang dapat membuat Ichigo mengerti bahwa Rukia suka padanya.

'_Tapi kalau nantinya malah merusak suasana ini, bagaimana?_' hati kecil Rukia berbisik.

Dan akhirnya, Rukia hanya tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo pun tersenyum pada Rukia sambil berpikir. '_Oh, Rukia begitu manis! Kami seperti sudah jodoh. Bertemu dalam suasana aneh yang menakjubkan seperti sekarang ini_.'

Ichigo sebenarnya sangat ingin mengatakan beberapa kalimat pada Rukia. Kalimat yang baik, yang membuat Rukia tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

'_Tapi kalau ternyata Rukia menolak? Apa aku masih sanggup untuk bertemu dengannya di sekolah besok?_' batinnya menjerit.

Dan mereka berdua sekali lagi hanya terlarut dalam kesunyian. Hening. Tanpa ada satu pun yang memulai percakapan sejak basa-basi singkat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun, mereka sama-sama tersenyum... Kemudian mereka sama-sama mendongakkan kepala, melihat satu bintang terang yang sedang mengintip dari atas sana.

Jika saja mereka memasang telinga, sebenarnya bintang itu tengah berteriak pada Ichigo. Menyuruh agar lelaki berambut orange dan bermata coklat itu untuk berkata jujur tentang isi kalbunya padaRukia. Dan bintang terang itu telah berseru memerintah Rukia untuk berucap pada Ichigo mengenai apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Karena sebenarnya bintang terang itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. dan dia tak ingin melihat semuanya menjadi terlambat.

Sayangnya, baik Rukia maupun Ichigo tak dapat mendengar raungan sang bintang terang. Benda berkelip itu berada jauh tinggi di atas sana. Setinggi ketakutan Ichigo dan Rukia. Karena itu, keduanya hanya bisa saling membalas senyuman. Bahkan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bus dengan sopirnya yang setengah mabuk menyeruduk Karakura's Cafe, dan meja di dekat pintu masuk Cafe itu terpental paling jauh... Keduanya hanya terkapar dengan senyum tetap terpampang di wajah mereka.

**oooOOOooo**

Rukia terbaring di tempat tidur. Di ruang tersendiri dengan selang-selang memasuki tubuhnya. Mata violetnya terpejam, tapi selalu mengalirkan air mata.

Gadis itu kesakitan, namun ia tak mau mati. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan sebelum ia pergi. Rukia tak mau mati penasaran, apalagi ditambah dengan beban penyesalan.

Karena itu, dia berjuang keras mempertahankan hidupnya. Ia tetap berusaha agar dirinya tetap bernafas, meski sudah tiga bulan dia terkulai sendirian...

Di ruang 402...

**oooOOOooo**

Ichigo juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tubuh kekarnya kni terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, di ruangan tersendiri di rumah sakit itu. Ia terbaring di ranjangnya dengan bermeter-meter perban yang membalut tubuhnya. Itupun tiap saat harus segera diganti, karena darah masih terus merembes dari lukanya.

Pria berambut orange itu tersiksa, tapi ia tak sudi untuk menyudahi semuanya dengan segera. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan sebelum ia benar-benar menutup mata. Karena pemuda bermata coklat musim gugur itu tak mau mati penasaran, dan menanggung beban kesedihan yang dalam.

Maka dari itu, Ichigo berjuang keras agar jantungnya tetap berdenyut. Walau sudah dua belas minggu ia tergolek kesepian...

Di ruang 404...

**oooOOOooo**

Rukia dan Ichigo dengan gagah berani menanggung penderitaan luar biasa. Walaupun keberanian itu sepertinya terlambat bagi mereka.

**oooOOOooo**

Tapi ada pepatah mengatakan : Lebih baik terlambat, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Dan dengarkanlah satu pepatah lagi : Kesempatan tak akan pernah datang dua kali.

Rukia dan Ichigo tak pernah tahu tentang pepatah.

****Owari****

Author notes : (sweatdrop) Ini fic apaan, ya? Tolong maafkan atas imajinasi nista saya ini, Luna-han! Semoga hadiah saya untukmu ini berkesan buatmu. Tidak berkesan pun tak apa-apa, hahaha...

Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hatimu, tolong maafkan saya. Maafkan juga atas ceritanya yang jelek, nggak jelas bin abal ini, Luna-han! Kalau Luna-han mau protes, saya terima kok!

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
